LT Bloopers/Episode Guide
Here is a list of Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers episodes made by davemadson. 'Season 1' 1: The Shield Gets an Attitude Guy is fired after doing it wrong 5 times, he was later re-hired. (not shown) Firing Count: 1 2: Every Which Way but the Right Way The Shield does a runner and can't stop it. 3: Party Crashers! The Viacom V of DOOM injures Sam when he mentions it. 4: Whatever You Do, Don't Mess With BP! BP invade the studio and knocks out Sam. 5: More Party Crashers! The Screen Gems S from HELL invades the Dave Madson Studios and Sam runs away scared 6: Logo Chaos!! Guy is fired again after doing it wrong once again, he was rehired outside the studio, Firing Count: 2 7: Looney Melodies and Merrie Tunes Guy gets the words mixed up, Looney Melodies, Merrie Tunes, etc. 8: Spelling Counts Guy gets his caption spelling wrong and is fired. Firing Count: 3 9: Letter Imperfect Guy gets re-hired (not shown), but re-fired after getting it wrong again. Firing Count: 4 10: Son of Logo Chaos!! The 10th LTIB episode, Firing Count: 5 11: Son of the Son of Logo Chaos!! 12: Keep Your Hands Off My Vitaphone The only appearence of the Vitaphone set. 13: While Sam's Away, The Logos Will Play 14: Everything but the Shield Microsoft Anna's first appearance. 15: Blooper Freedom 16: Shield Madness! 17: Another Logo Invasion LH Michael and Michelle make their first appearances, but are insulted by Sam. 18: Oh, Those Crazy Logos! 19: Shield Riders Sam and his friends become Stuntmen/Stuntwomen! Also there's first on-screen character appearances. 20: Logo Studio 21: Close Encounters of the Logo Kind The Devil and She-Devil interrupt the show and shit on Sam, Mike, Mary, and Anna. 22: Take Me to TV Land! Sam almost gets killed by Viacom, Screen Gems and ViD. 23: The Shield's Playing Games With Us 24: Logo Mayhem! 25: Out of Control! Scotty gets sent to jail for injuring Sam with the shield. 26: Caption Fever 27: The Shield Unmasked 28: Famous Last Blunders Sam and his friends finally get the intro right! 'Season 2' 29: Return of the Bloopers The fun and games begin again when the picture changes moods every time. Guy's last appearance as the Shield Guy. 30: The Wicked Bloopers of the West Guy is fired and was NOT re-hired, and his twin brother Scotty replaces him for the next 11 episodes, and does well on first impressions. 31: How to Screw Up a Looney Tunes Intro Without Really Trying 32: The Return of Letter Imperfect The only episode which Sam does not appear, as he is in court alongside Radar Overseer Scotty. 33: Commercial Cannibalization Sam gets executed for being accused of killing Scotty when he got it completely wrong. 34: Radar Overseer Scotty Lives! Sam survives the execution due to short circuit and Scotty lives 35: Watch Where That Shield Lands! Deja vu occurs as the shield runs away again! 36: More Shield Madness! 37: Still More Shield Madness! 38: That's News to Me Newspapers and Magazines join in the fun 39: Brothers in Name Only Every shield uses the word Bros. and Scotty almost gets hanged by Sam 40: Yet Another Logo Invasion The 40th LTIB episode. 41: LTIB Christmas Special "The LTIB Christmas Party" Sam and the gang celebrate Xmas 1 month early by messing up the intro with Xmas themed bloopers. Guy returns. 42: Son of Commercial Cannibalization Commercial plugs return to cause chaos, and Dave and Sam argue over control in the studio. 43: Caption Chaos! Incorrect Captions ruin the fun as bloopers strike again. 44: Letter Imperfect Strikes Again! Uploaded on Christmas Day, and was the last episode of 2012. 45: More Logo Mayhem! Sam's head explodes during a tantrum after everyone steals their laugh line. This episode was uploaded on New Year's Day, and was the first episode of 2013. 46: Still More Logo Mayhem! Sam lives and his head is replaced, but cannot throw a tantrum for some time. Trivia: This was the first appearance of Dave's grey jacket. 47: Temper, Temper! Sam tries to keep control of himself, but throws a tantrum, but miraculously his head is indestructible. 48: Son of Caption Chaos! Sam and friends (and yours truly) face more LT intro bloopers. Scotty almost commits suicide. 49: Heads Up! Sam and friends (and yours truly) encounter more LT intro bloopers. 50: Golden Gaffles (Or, Sam The Control Freak) The 50th LTIB Video! 51: Microsoft Sam Goes Wild! Anna thinks she's cured Sam of his control-freak tendencies...but is he REALLY cured? 52: welcome to scary logos Sam and friends (and yours truly) find more logos invading the LT 53: Color Me Looney (Episode 53) Sam and friends (and yours truly) face more LT intro bloopers.Features a new rings/circle scheme by yours truly too. 54: The Further Adventures of Logo Chaos! (Episode 54) More LTIB hilarity with Sam, Mike, Mary, Anna, LH Michael, LH Michelle, the Speakonia Voices and yours truly. 55: Of Course You Know This Means Warner Sam and friends (including yours truly) square off with more LT intro bloopers and encounter the Two-Headed P-Head. Trivia: This marks the first appearance of Mr. Warner (audio only) 56: The Exploding Shield and the Intruders Sam and friends (and yours truly) have a "blast" when more logos invade the LT turf and Now this time they get it right again! And mr Warner nailed Sam to the Warner brothers shield Trivia: This marks the return of the Devil and the She-Devil 'Season 3' 57: Shield Me From the Shield Sam and friends (and yours truly) face yet another barrage of LT intro bloopers. 58: The Unsinkable Letter Imperfect Sam and friends (and yours truly) face more LT intro bloopers, the Red NYET and two all-too-familiar enemies. Trivia: This marks the first appearance of Sidney (first appearance in general was "Funny Signs: Mysterious Forces"). 59: Hostages Sam and friends (and yours truly) encounter more LT intro bloopers and a hostage situation erupts in the studio. 60: The Madnees Continues The LTIB madness continues! 61: To Sheesh Or Not To Sheesh At long last, LTIB 61! Category:Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers Category:Series made by Davemadson